universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Plankton
On-Screen Appearance Growth Ray You think Plankton is to small for Lawl X? Well good thing he uses his Growth ray to size him up a bit to compare Stewie's height Special Attacks Standard B - Food Disguise Plankton hides in a random food item. If a player tries to eat him, Plankton will deal 30% damage to the opponent before escaping. Plankton can still be attacked in this state which will cancel the move. If Pinkie is in the battle, there's a chance he could disguise as one of her cupcakes. Side B - Chum Bucket Helmet Plankton throws a chum bucket helmet. If it hits a player, Plankton will control the opponent for 3 seconds before they escape While controlling the opponent Plankton can't move If he's attacked the move is cancelled. Up B - Maximum overdrive If Plankton is on the ground, he will blast forward on a Robo-Patty, damaging anyone that touches him. Plankton can't be controlled in this state. Plankton can also go up walls and upside down in this state The move ends after 5 seconds as long as he's right side up. If you do this move in the air, the robo-patty will simply blast upwards. Down B - Chum Food Plankton throws some of his food. This won't damage anyone however it will if someone tries to eat it There's a chance that if Plankton uses his neutral B, he may disguise as his own food. Final Smash - Plank-TON Plankton turns into his superhero alter-ego. This move is similar to Giga-Bowser however, Plankton is much faster than him. Bear in mind though, his head is a weak spot. KO's, taunts and victories should be easy. You do them. KOSFX KOSFX1: WAAAAAH!! KOSFX2: It's just not Worth it!! Star KOSFX: *Screams* Screen KOSFX: OH MY GOODNESS! Taunts Down Taunt - Quite wasting your time! Side Taunt - Plankton sings F.U.N song Up Taunt - Who will join me!? Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Goodbye everyone! I'll remember you all in therapy Victory 2: *Dances and Shakes his butt* Victory 3: You will be mine! *Plays wrong music on record player and flips it over then evil laughs with His Victory theme playing* Lose/Clap: *Squished* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Plank-ton Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Evil Category:Genius Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Villains Category:Small Category:Male Category:One Eyed Characters Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:Nickelodeon Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Lawl Toon Past Characters Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Semi-Cute Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Announcers Category:One-Eye Characters Category:Creatures of Evil Category:Characters who sound cute dubbed Japanese Category:People who use big words Category:Misunderstood Characters Category:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros. Category:Nicktoons: Slimetime Splatter